


Streets - Doja Cat

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Philza, Alpha Tommyinnit, Alpha Unnamed Samsung Fridge | Death, Alpha Wilbur Soot, Beta Fundy, Beta Purpled, Crown Alpha Wilbur Soot, Crown Omega Technoblade, Enderman Hybrid Purpled, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Grayson | Purpled, Omega Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Tubbo, Past Rape/Non-con, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit, Red Panda Hybrid Tubbo, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, past child pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: Techno knew he was an omega, as did his family. He was a crown omega presenting himself as a crown alpha, posing as something he wasn't to further his opportunities in life and ensure he actually had the chance to live as such.it's fine, he lives an amazing life up until he gets a proposal from a neighboring kingdom to wed their new king to ensure both an alliance and that they can weed out their current traitor. It gets Techno into more trouble than he's even been in in his whole life, and that's saying a lot, considering he has two pups of his own and he's been on Death's bed more times than he can count.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Streets - Doja Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The song/title isn't even related to the fucking fic, it's just the only fuckin thing I've been listening to as of late, lmao.

There were so, so very few kingdoms who had yet to lay claim to a large victory over the last few centuries. Most had made a mark for their selves, whether it be L’Manberg with it’s large population, or El Rapids, which has been growing as of late financially. But there was one that has, by some standards, fallen to pieces and receded over the years. Those that reside in the kingdom would want to laugh if they heard those words. The weary travellers of the kingdom do, losing their mind at hearing people say the kingdom has died out. 

THe Arctic Empire is nowhere near dying out, fuck no. The kingdom prospers, burning on with the brightest of blue flames, burning at skin with harsh slaps. They’ve never done this well and the emperor knows that. Philza was the emperor now, having murdered the last at Death’s decree. He was blessed by the entity, Her words being his command. He was one of Her many angels and he was far more than jjust willing to execute for Her. He had ended the last emperor’s harsh reign with no mercy. The people had praised him, appointing Philza their leader. 

And Philza had listened to Death’s decree, praying to Her, telling Her of what had been done. He teaches them not to be afraid, to know Death is not evil, to reign in life and take it on without care. The kingdom prospers without remorse for those around them. There are limited who are unhappy and they never truly go to war. They are the most powerful faction within the world, though no one ever travels to visit. Occasionally, messengers work through the snow, delivering invitations to kingdoms far away. Philza rarely ever actually makes his way towards them, always greeted with a new face every time, whether it be the same kingdom or a new one. He takes comfort in it, a neutral face on the earth that’s rarely remembered. 

He adopts pups, ones that he eventually has to send off to Death. She always promises to keep them safe, Death smiling sadly as She preens them and offers the protection she can. They’re safest with Her, he knows, but it still makes a handful of tears come to his eyes, swiping them away with his own somber smile as Death presses an apologetic kiss to his forehead, promising he can visit whenever he pleases. He visits often, though he finds that it hurts a bit more than he anticipates. It makes him feel sickly sometimes, which he isn’t entirely surprised at. He has to mourn them every single time he sees them, despite how well he is with coping. 

He hears rumors that his kingdom has died out one day. He isn’t at all surprised that they spread quickly, no remorse as they befall the world. He laughs at them, when he’s alone, finding it funny that they think such but never actually correcting them. It becomes a joke, one he shares with Death, who smiles, inky black locks falling over Her shoulder as she smiles and huffs at the words. The kingdom takes to sending aid to their allies afterwards, only aiding those that Philza knows won’t betray them. The one that does, well, Death does a number or two on a couple of graves, angered by the actions and leaving no smiles in Her wake. She’s a force to be reckoned with and Her anger is legendary. 

They prosper and continue on. And Philza takes to the Gods, praying to them, heading their words. He isn’t entirely surprised when Blood and Muse both bring him whispers of their blessed oncomings. Blood whispers of a crown omega, Her words so soft, so wary. She whispers of the omega in a bright light, as well as the omega’s two pups. And Muse whisper of Their own crown alpha and thats alpha’s pup. Their tone is enthusiastic and it soothes Phil’s mind, despite how the two whisper that these children (Phil falters at the term _children_ while knowing both have pups, he’ll admit) will need heavy mentoring, that both could easily bring the end of times if not given proper guidance. He’s met cases like these, of course, and doesn’t hesitate to accept their warnings and promise to do as he can. 

Crown alphas and crown omegas were rare, after all. If not given proper care or put in the wrong hands, well, things would certainly end horribly. Crown alphas were known for causing either the downfall of places or the ungodly prosper. They were always given positions of power without hesitation and their offspring were always strong willed and had similar qualities to their crown parent, physically resembling them strongly. More often than not, they were a form of hybrid, one who resembled a human greatly and non-human qualities didn’t seem to show face until they chose so. They were masters with emotions and could be great manipulators if they put effort into it. 

Crown omegas, though, had… mixed opinions. 

Philza’s seen the mix of results. Honestly, he didn’t think they could exist anymore. He’s heard that they were breed out of existence eons ago. He’s never seen one in the flesh, no, because they just _haven’t been around._ Not even any of the gods were crown omegas, even Omega in all Their glory wasn’t. Crown omegas were Their blessing upon the earth and so many had abused it that They stopped even trying to send them down. Their fates were mixed and the history was so horrid that even Phil hated having to research it. 

The history of crown omegas were, well… _fucked,_ to say the very least. They can be breed at all points, even outside of their heats, though they had slim (incredibly slim) chances of breeding crown omegas during their first five heats and those first five heats alone. They were immediately known to be crown omegas since birth, the same as crown alphas, and they would present far too early if put into too stressful of a position. Philza hates having to read about the torture some were put through, getting sold off from their families for a pretty penny because they were seen as horrid luck. They often died young. Their pups could also be crown alphas, though that was under the situation that they mate at a mature age and haven’t been “damaged” beforehand. Honestly, Phil almost cries as he continues reading, having to walk away and consult Death, his tears having grown too thick and the comfort Death provided being rather needed. She promises the forgotten crown omegas are having the best of times in the afterlife, though, and holds onto the angel with a somber grasp. 

The traits for their offspring vary, either looking like duplicates or nothing alike. They’re strong, though, and make for good warriors, as do crown omegas, not that any of them live long enough to be such. Both pups and their omegan parent have strong scents, sweet despite their status as alpha, beta, or omega. The crown omegas are protective of their pups, even known to pass away from distress if separated from them, as are crown alphas. Their purrs and scents always calm those that hear or smell them, naturally becoming a source of comfort. Phil could imagine they would be great doctors or therapists, had they been given given the chance. 

He doesn’t finish reading up on the gory histories, unable to stomach it. However, he does distinctly remember reading that any crowns were often de-clawed, their claws known to be razor sharp and merciless. Phil shivers at the reminder as he waltzes out on patrol, sighing quietly. 

It’s unmistakable, when he finds the five. The crown omega is so aggressive, despite certainly being younger than the crown alpha and holding tightly to two rather young pups. _Fuck,_ Phil almost starts sobbing at finding the omega to be no older than maybe eleven, at very most, while the alpha couldn’t have been more than fourteen or fifteen, his own pup hissing from their spot behind their parent. Muse smiles at Their blessed, hovering over the alpha before laughing and slipping away. And Blood frowns at Her blessed, whispering apologies. The omega actually stirs at the words, ears flattening and head turning towards Her before She slips away with a frown. The omega lets out a soft whine and slips back towards the alpha, cowering and even going as far as to present to Phil, offering their self as long as it ensures the others are safe. Yeah, Phil honestly has to build his composure not to sob right then and there. 

He brings them home and finds the two crowns to be siblings. Their mother had been a shapeshifter, a royal one in the Nether, though she had been a whore and exiled from the kingdom for dishonoring her family. She had Wilbur first, who was, in fact, fifteen years old, and then Techno, who was actually only ten, almost eleven now. Wilbur’s pup was now four years old, though he had admitted in a whisper that it wasn’t something he had consetually done, that it had been by another who wanted to have another crown alpha. The pup, a beta named Fundy, was spritely, though, and he seemed to be so full of life as he chased around a handful of servants, playing with them. Wilbur said his other parent was a bird hybrid, though he never knew much about the other and didn’t have anything to go off of. He stretches his wings and even smiles as he motions at Phil’s own and says, “We match.” 

Techno is certainly more cautious, the boy holding to the pups and looking tentatively at the other, his gaze sharp. He’s part mooshroom, Wilbur tells Phil, and his pups are named Purpled and Ranboo, Purpled being three now and Ranboo being two. Techno does mention that Purpled is almost four now and should be beginning to have a scent soon. He says with ungodly certainly that Purpled is a beta and Ranboo is an omega, though, not a tiny bit of doubt to his words despite both still smelling of that warm milk and honey scent each pup has to them. 

From there, Phil takes them in and helps however he can. He finds that Techno presents himself as an alpha instead of an omega, knowing just how horrid crown omegas had been in history. He even says he’ll risk presenting as a crown beta as long as it means he’ll stay alive long enough to keep his pups alive and safe. He finds stories of the two crowns enthralling and painful, finding that Techno had accidentally gotten them thrown out as a child from a village that had aided them for a while after Techno had his pups because he had slayed the wither that had been haunting the town and killing off their people for years. Phil had frowned, not understanding why Techno had been thrown out, but nodding along. And Techno had explained that he wasn’t actually sure what species Purpled was mixed with, saying it in whispers as Wilbur sat in the other room with Fundy and his nephews. He had been too deep in a distress-caused heat after a fight with Wilbur where they had almost parted ways entirely. He had told Wilbur it had been human, but Techno was never sure. And he knew that Ranboo was an enderman because it had been outside of his heat that _that_ had happened. 

He hears about their mother’s murder, about how she had been torn to pieces in front of Techno, who had screamed and cried and ran to his brother after her death, slipping away because there wasn’t actually anything they could do. And Wilbur whispers of how horrid it made him feel as he remembered his brother’s distress, holding tightly to the boy and taking them out of there as quickly as he could. And Wilbur whispers of how he’d felt when Techno had presented after, his distressed heat horrid and Wilbur not actually knowing how to handle it, especially given just how many in the Nether wanted a piece of a young, unmated crown omega going through a heat. It was horrid and Wilbur had built a Nether portal the absolute instant he got the chance. They had escaped and made to live their life how they wanted. 

And Wilbur cries as he talks about the birth of Purpled, sobbing as he remembers how sick Techno was then and how he barely held on after. Wilbur had tried to protect him during his heat that soon followed, but he couldn’t, not while taking care of both Fundy and Purpled, which was how Ranboo came to be. And good lords, does Wilbur remember the screams and sobs and how Techno had withered in pain during his heat, his insides practically torn to shreds. 

Phil calls for a visit to a gynecologist with the omega. The woman who sees them is sweet, her omegan scent resembling that of a flowers’ own as she inspects Techno. She reports that his insides were just as Wilbur had said, torn and damaged. She puts Techno on a low dosage of medication needed bi-monthly to cause a heat, one that will hopefully decrease the pain Techno reports with his own and regulate them, maybe even thin them out from their almost-monthly scheduling, the schedule unhealthy for typical omegas, though she frowns at the news that Techno is a crown omega. The research for regular omegas had been limited when Phil had first began his journey here, and while it was far from scarce now, the additive that Techno was a crown omega? Well, the medical history outside of the first few heats when they’re children is damn near non-existent and the woman apologizes, knowing there was nothing more than she should do, not with the merge of shapeshifter biology, which had outright refuted the form of birth control she had tried for him and put him on bedrest for almost six months with horrid sickness, despite him having only taken it for two weeks, at most. 

The time passes like molasses, Phil thinks, though he knows that isn’t true. Even Time Theirself laughs at that expression as They hear it, having already spread rumors that They may or may not have blessed a human some years ago and that human having finally began to master their powers. Phil knows it doesn’t pass slowly, though, because one day he’s adopting two pups at Blood and Muse’s instistance and the next, Blood is cackling in his ear, Her smile wide as She says, “My blessed is about to claim two pups as their own if you don’t get to them quick enough.” 

Phil pulls a muscle in his wing with the speed he goes in order to find the other. It’s not that he’s really _against_ Techno adopting more pups, really, because he can remember a time where he, himself, had taken in seventeen pups at a time, but Techno is only fourteen now and he certainly doesn’t need the added stress with his own pups. And Phil finds Techno with two pups beneath him, looking tentatively at them but not at all threatening them. The two are both wide eyed, one of them yelling while the other seems calm, almost confused. 

The one in green is a bit smaller than the one in red, certainly a red panda hybrid is the tail is anything to go by. Their eyes are so wide and they seemed interested in the soft clicks Techno is making, their head tilting and the soft, omegan scent of honey and grass is clear. The other, though, the red one, is yelling and doesn’t seem to mind Techno’s clicking. THe kid’s an alpha, the little raccoon hybrid attempting to put up a fight despite Techno not even actively harming them. Phil doesn’t recognize the omegan tongue, of course he doesn’t, but he can see the way the first hybrid relaxes, slapping the back of the alpha pup’s head and shaking their own with a sharp glare. Both settle. 

Phil intervenes before Techno can do anything more and escorts them to the castle, his adopted son following behind with his tail flicking from side to side, his cherry and vanilla scent almost quiet. Then again, the young alpha’s scent of hay and dirt is a bit more overpowering, making it clear that he’s only recently presented. 

He finds the omega is named Tubbo, who’s just turned six, and the alpha is five, having just come out of his rut and not yet able to control his scent like Tubbo has. Tubbo laughs and shoves him gently, introducing him as Tommy and then explaining that they’ve been exiled from their old country a few months back and that they’ve honestly been thieving ever since. Techno mentions that they were trying to steal his axe, though Techno had been a thief himself and good lords, does Phil know that boy is a good pick pocket. For fuck’s sake, he and Wilbur still have competitions over who can get the most riches by the end of the day whenever they go to any form of royal meetings (which Phil has been partaking in more and more at Wilbur’s insistence and Fundy’s curiosity as to how the world works). 

He ends up with the two curled in Techno’s unofficial family nest at the end of the night, which Techno had spent hours on expanding with Tubbo’s help, the two bonding over it as Techno helped him learn how to properly build a nest (or, at least, as properly as the two could, what with both being orphans and having never had a proper teaching, only going by instincts). But they get along and it’s enough for Tommy to stop throwing a hissy fit and Wilbur to not glare at the others, though Ranboo and Purpled are both confused, as well as Fundy. Despite that, the three accept the newest members and since both Ranboo and Purpled have presented, well, it isn’t the worst it could have been. Phil’s seen plenty of horrid experiences with attempting to introduce new pups to a pack and it not ending well. He’s glad it works out fine. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Discord server here](https://discord.gg/C5MbMGNS)


End file.
